There's No Other Option: The Prince Diaries
by uselessapproach
Summary: My name is Kurt Hummel and I am the King of Genovia. Well one day, once my grandma dies. Which won't be too long from now with all the cigarettes she smokes. Klaine with Anderberry set to The Princess Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you might have seen this on tumblr when the Anderberry craze was happening, or not. Either way, hello.**

**This is Anderberry/Klaine Princess Diaries based off a prompt on tumblr. Kurt is Mia, Rachel is Lilly, and Blaine is Michael. If you haven't read or seen The Princess Diaries(who hasn't? If you haven't, you've been under a rock your entire life), then I highly suggest you do so right now. GO.**

**This is completely AU with some OOC. Not a lot though. And I'm not sure if this is a crossover since I'm not going to use any characters from the original TPD.**

**Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Princess Diaires.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! You're late for school!" Burt called as he knocked on his son's door loudly.<br>Kurt groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He usually woke up earlier to do his daily moisturizing routine, but he wasn't feeling it today and he was out last night. He sat up and checked the clock next to his bed, "Fuck."  
>He got up and ran to his bathroom where he did the quick version of his moisturizing routine and changed quickly before going down the stairs to his dad.<br>"Good morning dad," Kurt greeted when he walked into the kitchen, "Did Finn leave yet?"  
>Burt looked up from his newspaper, "He's waiting for you in the car. Grab some food before you head out."<br>Kurt took a slice of toast before he walked out the door, "See you later."

* * *

><p>"Are we picking up Rachel and Blaine?" Kurt asked Finn as he got in and buckled his seat belt.<br>Finn nodded and started the car, "Yeah, she just texted me."  
>They drove in silence for a few minutes before they stopped in front of the Anderberry residence. Both Rachel and Blaine were standing in the driveway, Rachel, Kurt's best friend was looking a little too perky for the early morning while Blaine, her older brother was the complete opposite, if the bags under his eyes were any indication.<br>Kurt got out of his seat so he could move to the back so Rachel could sit next to Finn.  
>Blaine picked up his guitar from next to him and put it in the trunk before hopping in the back with Kurt.<br>"You look like crap," Kurt told him once he got settled.  
>Blaine rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks. But you weren't the one who had a gig until one in the morning last night."<br>"That I didn't, but I was at that gig though. I really liked your set." Kurt smiled at Rachel's brother. He was the only other gay kid he knew at Lima and one of Kurt's closest friends, even if he was Rachel's brother.  
>"Puh-lease." Blaine said dramatically, "We figured out the set five minutes before the show started."<br>Kurt shrugged, "It was still good."  
>"Well thank you. Hey, I've got practice with the band later. Wanna watch?"<br>"I'll see," Kurt said, "I could never pass up an opportunity to showcase my voice."  
>Blaine laughed, "It's my band. Who says you're singing?"<br>"Guys, we're here." Finn said while he backed into a parking spot.  
>"Alright then," Blaine got out of his seat and held the door open for Kurt("Thank you.") before getting his guitar from the trunk, "I'll see you guys later."<br>"Be careful Blaine," Rachel told him. Blaine had just begun bringing his guitar to McKinley again. The last time he did, it just ended up in the trash bin.  
>"Don't worry Rach," Blaine replied, "Hard case and I brought the one I bought at Target."<br>He waved one last time before walking over to join his band mates on the steps.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just gotten settled into his 3rd period class when he heard his name on the speakers: "Kurt Hummel to the principal's office. I repeat, Kurt Hummel to the principal's office."<br>The usual resounding 'Oooooh' rang in his ears before he gathered his things and headed to the office with only a nod to the teacher.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Burt stood up when he saw his son walk through the doors of the principal's office.<br>"What's going on dad?" Kurt looked at him confusingly.  
>Burt cleared his throat, "Your grandmother's here."<br>"I thought she was dead," Kurt raised his eyebrows.  
>Burt chuckled a bit, "No, not that one. Your grandmother from your mom's side."<br>"What?" Kurt froze. He barely remembers that grandma. The only thing he knew about her was that she had some big government position in a country in Europe that was relatively unknown.  
>"Your grandma's here. In Lima. And she wants to see you." Burt repeated, "She sent a taxi for you. You've been excused for the day."<br>"Wait-" Kurt started.  
>"Go. There's a taxi outside. I'll see you later, kiddo."<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived the Lima Hotel. He was about to go through the revolving doors when an arm stopped him, "I'm sorry. You can't enter."<br>"But my grandma-" Kurt started.  
>"Do you have a reservation?" the doorman asked him.<br>Kurt gave the doorman his signature bitch glare, "I just told you my grandma-"  
>"I'm sorry," the doorman coldly said, "I can't let you in unless-"<br>"Excuse me," a man suddenly stood next to the doorman, "Is there a problem here?"  
>"Yeah there is," Kurt looked at him, he was dressed in all black, he was balding, and he had sunglasses in the cold weather Lima was experiencing, "I'm trying to see my grandma in the hotel but this person won't let me through."<br>The man took off his sunglasses at the mention of Kurt's grandma, "May I ask for your name sir?"  
>"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt raised his eyebrows for what seemed like the millionth time that day.<br>"Let him in," the man motioned for Kurt to enter, "Ms. Windsor is waiting for him."  
>The doorman's eyes widened, "Oh dear, I am so sorry for the trouble. I-I promise it won't happen again."<br>Kurt gave a small chuckle at the doorman's new-found nervousness, "Don't flatter yourself." and walked through the doors.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that," the man told Kurt once they entered the hotel, "New security guidelines and all."<br>"Who are you?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.  
>The man stopped them and turned to Kurt with his hand outstretched, "Charles Stuart. Head of Genovian security."<br>Kurt shook his hand, "Genovian security?"  
>"I'm your grandmother's bodyguard." Charles said.<br>"Where is she?"  
>"I'm right here," a very sophisticated, British, voice said from behind him. Kurt turned around to face his grandmother. Genovia was the little piece of land on the edge of Britain which would explain the accent. Kurt looked at his grandmother more closely. She looked a little like Julie Andrews, but only because of the hair. She was wearing a beige dress suit and had a few pearl accessories. Kurt was about to speak when she cut him off, "Are you going to stand there all afternoon or are you going to hug me?"<br>Kurt raised his eyebrows yet again, but hugged his grandma nonetheless, when he pulled back, he commented on her outfit, "Nice Valentino."  
>"I heard you had an eye for fashion, which will do you wonders in Genovia." She paused, "Do you know why I'm here?"<br>"Not exactly," Kurt said, "Though I doubt you're here to visit me, or else you would have done that years ago."  
>His grandma laughed, "Let's go sit down." She led them to the nearest couch in the lobby and sat across from Kurt. Charles remained standing next to her.<br>"Uhm-grand-?" Kurt fumbled.  
>"Grandmere. You shall call me grandmere." She said, "Now, I know you're still wondering what I'm doing here. It's a bit of a long story, when your mother died, that left only her brother, your uncle in line for the throne-"<br>"The throne?" Kurt gasped.  
>"Yes. Well, a few months ago, your uncle and his family passed away when their plane crashed on the way here." Grandmere said sadly, "With him and his offspring gone, you're the only other person left directly from my bloodline to claim the throne."<br>"So I'm a prince?"  
>Grandmere nodded, "You are not merely Kurt Hummel of Lima, Ohio. You are Kurt Elizabeth Philippe Renaldo Windsor Hummel, Prince of Genovia."<br>_"Shut. Up."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that :) The first two chapters are not my best work, but the chapters after that are better.<strong>

**You're probably wondering if I'm going to have a 'diary' like thing. It's not called The Princess Diaries for nothing, so yes. The third chapter is when Kurt starts using his bedazzled journal.**

**Reviews are inspiration and if you have any ideas of stuff you want to see happen, feel free to leave it in a review or message me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Things start to move forward a bit..even if the writing is horrible.**

**The next chapter is much better...hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Princess Diaries.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Shut. Up.<em>"

"Excuse me?" Grandmere asked.

Kurt shook his head, "_I'm a prince._"

"I know it's hard to take it in, but you'll get used to it, I promise." Grandmere smiled at him.

Kurt nodded. He thought about it for a few minutes, if he was next in line for the throne then he would have to find himself a Queen…it won't be hard since girls will be all over him, but he was gay. _I'm gay, _Kurt thought.

"What?" Grandmere asked all of a sudden.

"Oh no," Kurt mumbled to himself, realizing what he said out loud, "I'm gay."

"You're _what?_"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm gay. I like boys."

"And your point is?" Grandmere didn't even seem perturbed by his confession.

Kurt stared at his grandmother, "It doesn't bother you? I'm going to be King of this small country and instead of having a Queen next to me, I'll have a King."

Grandmere furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't have a problem with your…sexuality, it's Genovia that might take it the wrong way."

"Then I won't be King." Kurt stated firmly, "I also will not marry a woman just because Genovia doesn't like the fact that I like guys."

"I'm sorry Kurt, there's no other option."

"So I will have to marry a woman?"

Grandmere chuckled, "No. Not that, the next person in line for the throne after you is only 10."

"Oh," Kurt nodded. Everything was happening so fast, he was suddenly going to be King of a country he doesn't even know about.

"Does my dad know?" he asked.

She nodded, "He knows. He's known for a while."

"Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Before your mother died, she made me promise not to tell you about anything. We had planned for you not to take the throne since your uncle had his kids. But with their passing, we were left with no other choice." She looked at Kurt, brown eyes on blue, "You're going to be a King."

"I have to go," Kurt stood up and hitched his bag on his shoulders.

Grandmere stood up as well, "Kurt-"

"I'm sorry grandmere, I'm late for something."

"Charles will take you there. He's going to be your driver until we get you a bodyguard." Grandmere gestured to Charles who nodded his head and went out the hotel to get the car.

"I really don't-"

"Kurt, I'll see you here tomorrow immediately afterschool. No later. We have to start your , ahh…prince lessons."

"Prince lessons? Like you're going to teach me about prince-y stuff?" Kurt gaped.

Grandmere only smiled, "Straight afterschool. Now go where you're supposed to go. Charles is waiting outside."

"Bye." Kurt waved and left the lobby.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his dad's auto shop and immediately saw Blaine and his band rehearsing. Blaine was playing a keyboard, a keyboard that had M&amp;M's on them. Kurt chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. Blaine turned to him and winked.<p>

"_I'm waiting, waiting for nothing_

_You're leaving, leaving me hanging_

_When did your heart go missing, when did your heart go missing?"_

Blaine finished the song and bowed at the applause given to him by some girls that were there. A few of them went up to him to give them their numbers but he only laughed, "Sorry, I play for the other team."

"New song?" Kurt asked when Blaine walked to him.

He smiled, "Yeah, I just finished it earlier today. Speaking of which, where were you? I was looking for you."

"My grandma visited from…California and my dad excused me from school so I could visit her." Kurt made up on the spot. He wasn't ready-probably wasn't even allowed to tell anybody about his lineage.

"Sounds good," Blaine nodded, "Hey, do you wanna grab dinner?"

"I can't. I have to talk to my dad." Kurt wasn't lying, he really did have to talk to his dad.

"That's too bad. I'll see you later," Blaine said a little sadly, he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and left it there longer than necessary.

"Yeah…" Kurt said, "Later."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that sucked. Don't deny it.<strong>

**Song used is 'When Did Your Heart Go Missing?' by Rooney. (And if you're one of those people****(i still love you)**** who've been living under a rock, their lead singer, Robert Schwartzman played Michael in the movie)**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Kurt's POV(in his journal) and his new bodyguard Chuck make an appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Princess Diaries.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt found his dad lounging on the couch watching some football game when he arrived home. He rolled his eyes before standing in front of the tv blocking the view.<p>

"Kurt!" Burt almost screamed, "I'm trying to- oh."

"'Oh' is right. How could you keep something as important as that a secret from me all these years?"

"So I'm guessing you talked to your grandmother?" Burt deadpanned.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I had a very lengthy conversation with _grandmere _thank you very much."

"An 'I'm sorry' wouldn't be enough right?" Burt asked his son.

"I'm trying to keep calm here dad, but you're not helping."

"I should have told you sooner." Burt leaned forward and put his head in his forehead, "But before your mother died she told me that I shouldn't have to worry about your grandma and your lineage and that it was all taken care of."

"But I couldn't have at least gotten a small idea that I'm part of a royal family even though it isn't Britain?"

"I was going to tell you eventually when your grandmother invited us to some important party or coronation or something, but then your uncle and his family died and it went crazy from there."

Kurt pouted. Normally he would argue with his dad about the issue at hand, but with his heart problems, and _his _growing problem(that being a country, of course), he didn't want to have a feud with his dad now.

* * *

><p><strong>19 October 2008 – In my room<strong>

**6:30 pm**

_It's been only a few hours since I confronted dad. I'm not mad at him…yet. Even if I am, it won't last long. No one asked for my uncle and his family to die. It just happened. And the outcome of that is me being the ruler of a country that almost no one knows about._

_Dad did tell me one thing before I went up to my room to think about this._

_"You have a choice."_

_That's the complete opposite of grandmere's 'There's no other option' spiel._

**6:45 pm – Living room couch**

_So I might have just googled the next heir to the Genovian throne and –surprise!- it's not me. It's a six-year old boy named Chris. He's my-he's related to me._

_I read an article about my mom though. It was talking about her son in America with her peasant widow. They don't know much about me except for my age, but they're just waiting until an announcement comes from the palace._

**7:15 pm – Kitchen table**

_I'm going to bed now. Maybe I'll dream of unicorns and rainbows and Blaine anything to make me forget about everything._

**20 October 2008 – Kitchen table**

**7:30 am**

_Charles called and told me that my new driver was going to be outside soon._

**7:45 am – Front of Anderberry residence**

_Finn was excited about the prospect of going to school in a limousine until I reminded him that I was going to park a few blocks away from school so no attention would be drawn to us._

_My new driver/bodyguard was bodyguard-ish. I mean, what do bodyguards look like? (Not the secret service ones, the big, burly ones). They're big and burly. And my new bodyguard(he later told me his name was Chuck) is just that. Big as in muscle-y and not fat and burly as in intimidating._

_He was bigger than Finn. Let's put it as that._

_I asked Chuck if he could stop by the Anderberry residence so we could pick up Blaine and Rachel and now we're currently sitting in front of their house._

_Blaine was the first to step out and he did a double take at the limo in front of him instead of the usual Navigator. Kurt was leaning against it, writing in that old journal of his again. He chuckled to himself, Kurt was too adorable for words._

_"Did you guys win the lottery overnight or-?" Blaine walked down the stairs, with his guitar in hand as always. It managed to survive yesterday so he was good for now._

_Kurt's eyes widened, "Uhm-uh, my g-grandma is in town like I told you a-and this is hers?"_

_"I see," Blaine nodded, "Rachel will be out soon. I blame you for introducing her to skin cream and moisturizing routines."_

_Kurt smiled, "I try to do me best. Speaking of which-"_

_He extended a hand to touch Blaine's cheek and Blaine felt his heart quicken. Kurt ran his fingers over his cheek for a few seconds before pulling back, "You need skin cream. Thank goodness you're a boy. I could let you borrow some of mine."_

_Blaine touched his cheek where Kurt's fingers had been a few moments ago, he still felt tingles on it, "I'm fine. Thank you very much. I'm trying to grow my scruff for that 'disgruntled musician' look."_

_"I remember the last time you did that," Kurt smiled, "We had a bet for how long it would be until you shaved it."_

_"And you still owe me ten bucks for that," Blaine winked._

_They heard a door shut and Rachel ran down the steps and stopped in front of the limo, "Are we-?"_

_"Yes," Blaine and Kurt said at the same time._

_Finn opened the door and smiled at Rachel, "Hey! Come in. It's so cool inside."_

_Rachel smiled at Kurt and Blaine and got inside the car._

_Blaine held the door open, "After you."_

_"Thank you."_

**10:00 am – Library**

_I got made fun of quite a few times for having Chuck follow me around. But it did a few good things._

_Karofsky laughed when he saw him("Did you sell all of your clothes to hire a bodyguard, fairy?") and shoved me into the lockers. Then Chuck twisted his arm around and threatened to do bodily harm if he ever did that again. I might be getting fond of him._

_He also told me that he had no problem with me being gay and would hurt anybody who says so otherwise._

_Seriously, I love this man._

_Gotta do Spanish homework now. Blaine arrived to tutor me._

**10:15 am –Still in the Library**

_I don't understand anything. I don't even understand why Mr. Schue teaches Spanish. Why can't he teach music? Glee club and Spanish don't mix, unless you're talking about Santana, but that is beside the point._

_Spanish just isn't my thing. I excelled in French and was going to move on, but the school messed up and I got stuck in Spanish._

_With Blaine at least._

_Now he's telling me to stop writing in here and do the worksheet. How am I supposed to-_

**1:30 pm – English class**

_Blaine took my journal. And didn't give it back until now._

_Also, Chuck doesn't fit in the small one-person desks, so he's sitting at the table in the back._

_**Why is Chuck sitting in the back? –B**_

_He doesn't fit. And you don't need to write your initial Blaine. This is my journal. I know who's writing in it._

_**Can I see? –B ;)**_

_Nice try._

_**Que? –B**_

_No. Just no._

_**Ha! Can you come over for rehearsals after glee tonight? –B**_

_STOP DOING THE INITIAL THING. I can't. I have dinner with my grandmere._

_**Grandmere? Dinner with abuela? –B**_

_Are you mocking me?_

_**Did you just steal a Thad line? –B**_

_Why do you keep changing the subjects?_

_**Oh look! There's a bird outside the window. He seems nice. –B**_

_I don't understand you sometimes Blaine. Are you sure you're related to Rachel?_

_**Sadly, yes. –B**_

_I just don't get it. Okay. Stop distracting me. I need to pass this class._

_**You need to pass Spanish too, yet you don't pay attention. –B**_

_That's why I have you. You're my tutor :)_

_**I see how it is. You're using me to pass Spanish. I am the maid to your prince needs. –B**_

_What did you say?_

_**Maid to your prince needs? –B**_

_That's a really bad metaphor._

_**I'm sorry for my metaphor-writing skills then. I'll buy lunch tomorrow to make it up to you? –B**_

_It's a date._

_Uhm. Yeah. sounds nice._

…

**_Okay. Stop throwing your gum wrappers at me or I will NOT buy you anything. -B_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really short chapter, but it'll be much longer the next few. **

**So in this extremely short(please don't hate me) chapter, Kurt gets a makeover(like Mia did). So the Kurt you've been reading the last few chapters, that was Season 1 Kurt! This one is Season 3 Kurt! (Because Chris Colfer looks really good now, more than he did Season 1).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Prince Kurt, your grandmother is expecting us soon," Chuck mentioned to him once Kurt got out of glee club.<p>

Kurt hitched his bag on his shoulder higher, "Yeah sure. Thanks Chuck. But please refrain from using he 'Prince' term. I don't want anybody to overhear."

"It's part of my job description," he started, then stopped at the look that Kurt was giving him, "but then again you're technically my boss so-"

"I _am _your boss. Thank you though."

* * *

><p><strong>19 October 2008 – My room after dinner with Grandmere<strong>

**8:00 pm**

_Dinner was…interesting. I only got one thing out of it, and that was a better head of hair. Oh, and I also lost my baby fat._

_Before I went to the hotel to face my destiny, my hair was horrible. No matter how much care I put into it, it was just limp and a mop on my head._

_Now my head, that's a whole different story to tell. Even though I keep my skin healthy, I still have my baby fat. Though I swore off unnatural ways of taking it off, Grandmere insisted that I do the procedure and a bunch of other stuff as well._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I would like you to meet Aaron. He'll be doing your hair today." Grandmere introduced him to the man that Kurt noticed was sitting in the lobby earlier.<p>

Kurt shook held his hand out to him, expecting him to shake it, but what Aaron did surprised him. He took his hand and kissed the back of it…multiple times.

"Prince Kurt, such an honor." He said.

"Uhm," he pulled his hand out and stuffed it into his coat pocket, "Nice to meet you."

He turned to his grandmother, "What is he doing here again?"

"When we finally tell the world about you, you need to look your best and right now, not so much."

"What are you trying to say?" Kurt gaped at Grandmere.

Grandmere smiled at him, "Just follow Aaron dear. You'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>20 October 2008 – Limo on the way to the Anderberry residence<strong>

**7:24 am**

_Holy crap. I just realized neither Rachel nor Blaine has seen me yet. I look like a mess-_

_No I don't. I look fabulous._

_Even Dad and Carole thought I did. Well, they were surprised at first, but they liked the new me I guess._

_Here we are._

* * *

><p>Rachel and Blaine climbed into the limo and took a double take at Kurt. Blaine coughed uncomfortably and sat far away from Kurt with his backpack across his lap.<p>

Rachel glared at Kurt, "Who are you trying to be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! :)<strong>

**I also just wrote a new story called 'Come Find Me' about this webseries that I absolutely adore. Feel free to check it out!(when it's actually published, I just put it out a few minutes ago). It has Anderberry, Klaine, and Bike Chanderson bromance(who doesn't love them?).**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! :D Things should start picking up from here. It's going to be awesome.**

**Thanks to everybody who reads this. I love you all.**

**All I can say for this is the whole Mia/Lilly falling out in the movie and paparazzi(cue Lady Gaga song).**

**Reviews are lovely. Please feel free to review or message me if you're confused or want to suggest something or yeah.**

**I'm still debating about a Josh Richter character.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Rachel glared at Kurt, "Who are you trying to be?"<p>

"Excuse me?"

"What happened to you?" Rachel reached a hand out and mussed Kurt's hair, "I swear I just saw you yesterday looking like you."

"So now that I've changed my appearance, I'm not me anymore?"

Rachel shook her head, "No. Of course you're still you, it's just that the balance between everybody in New Directions will be thrown off because of your new look. It might take away from-"

"From you being lead?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah," Kurt was mad now, "Of course that's not what you meant. Because it's always been about you Rachel, and just because I look better than you now doesn't mean you have the right to bring me down."

Rachel looked at Kurt, "You don't get it do you? You're just setting yourself up for the bullies to make your life a living hell."

"What if I wanted this change Rachel? What if I didn't like the way I looked before and now that I've changed, you just can't accept that I might for once out stage you."

"You might think of it that way Kurt, but you're just trying to be like everybody else. Everybody that wants to be a popular kid, but that won't happen for you now will it?"

"Rachel!" Blaine yelled, he was sitting next to Kurt and saw him burst into tears, "That was uncalled for."

Rachel wiped her eyes from the tears that were starting to form, "I'm sorry. Chuck can you stop the car? I'll walk the rest of the way. Blaine?"

Chuck reluctantly stopped the car next to the curb and Rachel got out before turning to her brother, who was still seated.

Blaine sighed, "I'll see you later Rach."

* * *

><p>When Rachel got out of the car, tears were still running down Kurt's face.<p>

"She d-didn't ev-ven give m-me a chance t-to explain," he cried, "I-I didn't h-have a choice in w-what happened t-to me."

"Shh…" Blaine wrapped his arms around him, "It's going to be fine. You guys are best friends. It's going to work out."

Kurt buried his head into Blaine's chest, "I'm ruining your shirt. I'm sorry."

"You can ruin any article of clothing I have, anytime." Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt chuckle.

"Thank you." Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Always." **(A/N: Yeah I went there)**

* * *

><p><strong>20 October 2008 11:35 am – The Lima Hotel<strong>

_Now I know that I'm supposed to be in school, but I DID NOT SKIP CLASS. I'm serious._

_It's really hard to explain though._

_And Blaine's with me, because well, he would have suffered just as much. Rachel wasn't with us, that's good, but I suspect that she'll have to endure a lot more._

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry," Jacob Ben Israel shoved a microphone in her face, "What do you know about the small country of Genovia?"<p>

Rachel took a step back, "What? Genovia?"

"A small country nestled between Southern France and West Italy. Famously known for its pears."

"I've never heard of it," Rachel huffed, "Why are you asking me?"

Jacob Ben Israel turned to the cameraman, "Well it seems that Ms. Rachel Anderberry, lead singer for New Directions, has no idea what her best friend, Kurt Hummel has been up to."

"What-" Rachel glared at the pale boy, "are you talking about?"

"Your best friend, Kurt Hummel, is not _just _Kurt Hummel, he is Kurt Elizabeth Philippe Renaldo Windsor Hummel, Prince of Genovia."

Rachel Anderberry dropped her books.

"K-Kurt-"she stuttered, "Prince of a country?"

That explained the crowd of news vans in front of McKinley earlier. The paparazzi all gathered by the door as if waiting for someone. She just walked past them and then heard the camera shutters going off at a car that had just stopped. She huffed and just walked to her first class. She was still mad that Blaine didn't get out of the car with her and stayed with Kurt. She was his sister! Why didn't he go with her?

Now that she thought about it, she hasn't seen either of them since she exited the car.

Rachel picked up her books and faced Jacob Ben Israel with a glare that could kill, "Where is my brother?"

Jacob was the one that took a step back then, "Uhh- he left Figgins's office with Kurt and Mr. Hummel earlier."

"_Where _is here?" Rachel snapped.

"I don't know," Jacob squeaked, "I wasn't able to get their whereabouts."

Rachel ran to Principal Figgins's office.

* * *

><p>"Principal Figgins!" Rachel found him sitting at his desk.<p>

"What is it now Ms. Anderberry?" He looked up.

"Where are my brother and Kurt?"

Principal Figgins's eyes widened, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"Oh don't play that game with me," Rachel waved a hand in the air, "I know who Kurt is."

"Really?"

"It's all over the school."

"Lima Hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>20 October 2008 1:30 pm – Lima Hotel<strong>

_**Why didn't you tell us?**_

_I-I couldn't. No one's supposed to know about this until-_

_**Until you get the crown?**_

_I guess so._

_**I just wish you told us. Now Rachel is pissed and you're…a royal.**_

_Ugh, I'm still not used to hearing that. And I'm still me. With better clothes._

_**Always thinking about clothes aren't you? ;)**_

_Of course. I do have a reputation to keep up you know._

_**So why did you drag me to the Lima Hotel?**_

_The press saw you get out of the car with me. You would have been hounded the entire day._

_**Oh. The press. Is this going to be on the news?**_

_I'm Lima's own royal. It's going to be everywhere by tomorrow._

_**Damn.**_

_More publicity for your band though?_

_**Hmmm…never thought of that.**_

**2:00 pm**

_Blaine fell asleep on the couch. He got tired of sitting around doing nothing._

_Grandmere had a dinner with some important person, so she wasn't able to meet us right away. I'm still confused about who told the press about me, and when Charles met us here, he was fuming._

_Oh, Grandmere's here now._

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Grandmere walked to him. He was sitting at the foot of the couch where Blaine was asleep. She noticed him, "Who is that?"<p>

"Blaine," he replied effortlessly, "I pick him and his sister up for school every morning. And the press was there when he got out of the car with me."

She nodded, "I see. Where is this sister?"

"We h-had a small falling out this morning, so she walked to school."

"Are you ok?" Grandmere's voice softened when she noticed tears forming in her grandson's eyes, "Want to tell me what happened?"

Kurt gave her a forced smile and she sat on the armchair next to the couch, "It's nothing. Just about my new appearance. She doesn't like it very much."

"It's going to work out," Grandmere took his hand/

"That's exactly what Blaine said."

"What did I say?" Blaine sat up and his eyes widened when he saw Kurt's grandmother there, "Oh-uhm hello."

"Good afternoon Mr. Anderberry."

Blaine blinked, "You know me?"

"Kurt introduced me," Grandmere smiled, "You can call me Grandmere."

"Well then," he smiled back, "Call me Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>20 October 2008 3:15 pm – Room 36T at Lime Hotel<strong>

_Charles suggested that me and Blaine not go to school for the next few days, or at least until we figure out who told the press. The staff at the hotel already told us that there were a few paparazzi waiting for us outside the hotel. It would just make things worse if we went back to our respective homes now._

_Speaking of respective homes, I forgot to mention that Rachel found us. She's talking to her dads on the phone about the situation._

_There's still some tension between us, but I know now that things will get better. The first thing she did when she saw us in the lobby was hug me. We didn't say anything to each other, but it was what we needed._

_I'm going to head off to eat a late lunch in the dining room with the others now._

* * *

><p>Kurt closed his journal and put it under his pillow. He got up and walked to the dining room.<p>

Charles met his eye, "We know who told them."


End file.
